Undiscovered Feelings A Shugo Chara Fanfic
by xHeartDownMelodyx
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING THIS! It's been reposted by the same name. Check it!
1. Chapter 1:A Catboy!

Meg:: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever to be posted on here, so I want honest opinions! HONEST, I MEAN IT! *said in a scarier, more intimidating voice* Please R&R! (Read and Review) Alrighty, then! Let's get started!

Ikuto:: Hm. *smirks*

Amu:: Er… there's that stupid smirk again… I just wanna smack it of his face…

Ikuto:: This is another 'Amuto' story.!.

Amu:: What?! Really?! Megan! C'mon! It's always him!!! Since when does everyone love him! I like Tadase!!!!

Meg:: Amu… Stop complaining and day dreaming about Tadagay-I mean Tadase… *cough* Jeez… Even I can tell he's as straight as a squiggly line ~.

Amu:: WHAT?! Why would you say that?! Tada-

Ikuto:: Complain, complain… *in Amu's face* If you keep it up, I'll have to kiss you.

Amu:: N-no! Pervert!!! Stay back!!

Voice:: Megan does not own Shugo Chara! and/or any of it's characters. NOTICE: She is not responsible in any way for your actions. (ex: Over hyperventilation)

Meg:: A voice?? Who was that?

Voice:: Me!

Meg:: Okay, okay! The story if you don't mind!

**Chapter One-A Catboy?!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, only to see the time. "Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!!" I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet for my uniform. Sigh… It's like this every morning… When will I learn to set my alarm clock? Oh well. Gotta skip breakfast and run. Can't be late again… I ran out the door.

After I was halfway there, I remembered I could Character Change. How could I forget?

I reached for my chara bag to wake Ran so I could character change, but it wasn't there! Darn! I completely forgot about them! Er… I hope I'm not going to need them… Man, today sucks!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sigh. I shouldn't be late again. "Yoru."

"Right-nya!" Nya… He said that a lot… Oh well. Character changing will get me to school faster.

I hopped on the fence. Just as I began walking, a girl with strawberry-colored hair and gold-honey eyes ran passed me. I was taken in by her scent. Being part cat I guess you could say… sorda… well, not really, I could smell her scent. She smelled of strawberries… My favorite smell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Amu's POV~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I looked at my watch. Crap. Five minutes until homeroom. Ah! I wish I had Ran with me now! Calm down! I'll make it! Barely… and out of breath! But I'll make it! Just then, a boy jumped in front of me, causing me to run into him. The worst part was: I was on top of him, but when I tried to get up, he locked my wrists down.

Damn… just what I need. I tried to pull free again. "Let me go!" I yelled. "Just what are you trying to do?!"

He smirked. Was he mocking me? "You are on top of me." He said innocently.

"W-what?!" Oh yeah… but that still doesn't give him the right to keep me there. "H-Hey, let go. I can't get up!"

"Oh, yeah. Terribly sorry." No he wasn't. His words weren't convincing.

I stood up and wiped my skirt off. "Are you okay?" He asked me. He was looking me straight in the eyes. He was beautiful- A work of art. Midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes… Wait… He had cat ears! And a tail?! Did he have a Chara too?

"Hey? Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Hm?." I was blushing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. S-Sorry, but I gotta run!" I pulled away from him, but he stopped me. He wasn't looking at me though. His eyes trailed in a different direction, so I let mine follow his.

Heather:: OMFC! Who the heck ends a chapter like that?! HUH? WHAT THE FLIP IS YOUR BEEF MEG!? GAH! I must know what they are looking at! I MUST! MUSST!

Meg:: … Don't be so dramatic, jeez….

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Hinamori Amu

Meg:: Hey! What's up! I left you with a hangover…? No that's not the right term… Oh well. Pleases R&R!

Ikuto:: Oh, look. They came back.

Amu:Er!! Ikuto! She's working hard! Be nice!!

Ikuto:Gomen. (Sorry in Japanese)

Meg:: Anyway, sorry the last chapter was cut short. If you wanna blame someone, blame Heather. I was in the midst of typing when she walked in and disrupted me, so I decided to leave it at that…

Ikuto:: What will happen in this chapter, Megan?

Amu:: Ikuto! Call her Meggie-chan or something. Not 'Megan' or 'Meg'.

Meg:: It's fine, Amu.

Ikuto:: Are you jealous, my little Amu?

Amu:: J-Jealous! No! Pervert! D-Don't call me your little anything!!

Meg:: With that, let's start the story.

**Chapter 2-Hinamori Amu**

_Recap:_

"_Hm?." I was blushing. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. S-Sorry, but I gotta run!" I pulled away from him, but he stopped me. He wasn't looking at me though. His eyes trailed in a different direction, so I let mine follow his._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stared ahead of me. Two X Charas were there. _Two._ Since when? I didn't even notice. Today is definitely not my day. Ran, Miki, and Suu were at home… Darn… today sucks… and it's only morning.

"Get back!" He commanded me. "Don't run though. They might chase after you." I hadn't realized it until now. His voice was the best thing about him. Calm and quiet, yet sad and comforting.

"Amu-chi!" I heard Yaya call. The rest of the Guardians were running this way. "Hinamori-san!" Tadase was out of breath. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I blushed.

The boy with cat ears glanced at Tadase.

"Huh?" Tadase saw him. "It's you!"

"Well, if it isn't the Kiddy-King." Catboy said turning around.

"Er! Don't call me that!" Tadase sounded angry.

"Kiddy… King…"

I don't want to listen to them fight. I have better things to do.

My attention drifted away from them to the X Charas. "Useless, useless!" They were chanting in unison.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase called out. "Character Transform!"

"I-I can't! My charas are at home!" Man, today really sucks…

"You forgot them?! Jeez, Amu…!" Kuukai complained. "Alright! Ready Daichi?! Let's go!"

"Useless. Useless!" What can Kuukai do without character transformation? "Broken Dreams!" One screeched. The other sang along with it. "Broken Heart! No one cares!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ran's POV~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ah… Where is Amu?! She left us! We've been forgotten!!" I cried.

"Ran, she didn't leave us. We just have to find her!" Miki encouraged.

"Yeah, but she forgot us at home…" Suu pointed out. "Maybe she wanted to let us sleep." Miki thought aloud.

"Yeah, but…" I was about to say, 'What if she forgot about us?' "Huh?! I sense X Charas!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go!" I flew in the direction o their presence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What luck. I meet a hot girl and this happens… and Kiddy King is here… Plus, I'm late again… Damn. I jumped up on the fence.

"What are we gonna do, Tadase-kun?!" The girl with strawberry colored hair yelled. "Er… I guess we'll just have to stall them until you can get your Charas! Go, Hinamori-san!" She ran off the way she came from.

Well, I'll let them handle this. I jumped down to the other side of the fence and walked off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Darn my stupid memory! How did I forget them?! Jeez… I'm such an idiot!

"There she is!" I heard a familiar voice squeal.

"Ran! Miki! Suu!" I exclaimed. "C'mon! We've got trouble!"

"We know!" Ran told me.

We ran back to the others. The X Charas were still there. But, something was missing… or someone… The cat-eared boy! Where'd he go?

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase yelled. "Character Transform!" I nodded my head. "Ran!"

"My own heart… Unlock! Amulet Heart!" I jumped in the air. Alright. I need to take these guys down with one blow. "Heart rod!" I threw it towards them. It went around them and came back to me. "Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!" I finished them off and they turned into pure eggs. The eggs went back to their kids hearts.

"You did good, Amu-chan." Nagehiko said. "Nice job!"

"Thanks for helping… I couldn't have done it without you guys." I told them. "Sigh… I am late for school again…"

"Don't worry, Hinamori-san. I'll take care of it." Tadase smiled. Ah… His princely smile… . I love the prince!!

---------------------------Later, after school--------------------------

I left the school with my bag, ready to go home. I get so bored when there's no meetings.. Sigh. I looked up and saw a boy chasing a dog. Stupid dog… Just go home to your owner. That's where you belong.

The dog ran up to me and started licking my hand. I grabbed it's collar. "Here. Do you have a leash?" I asked the boy as he ran up to me.

"Yeah! Thanks!" He put the leash on the dog. "Are you going to be able to control him?" I questioned.

"Um… Miss? Could you please help me get him home? I don't think I can hold him by myself." Yay! I always wanted a dog, but Papa is allergic. I can at least help this kid out! "Sure." I said in my cool and spicy voice.

"Cool and Spicy!" The kid squealed. Sigh…

I took the leash from the boy's hand. "Where do you live?"

"I'll lead the way." He explained. "My name is Kenishiro. What's yours?"

"Amu." I answered. "That's a pretty name!" He smiled. Awwww! He's so cute!! . I just wanna hug him! "Thanks."

I looked up. There was a cat digging in the trash… Great… If this dog saw it, he'd drag me along with him. This thing is huge! "Kenishiro, come back here. Don't stand in front of the dog when there's a cat around."

"Woof!!" The dog chased after the cat. Dang it. The stupid thing pulled me along with it. The cat ran into a construction site and under a board. Stupid dog… It's leash slipped from my grasp and ran after the cat, barking at it.

I tried to stop but my reflexes are too slow… I ran into something really hard and fell on the ground. Kenishiro came running up behind me. "Amu-senpai!" I sat up and rubbed my head. "Go get your dog." I looked up to see that a metal bar was wobbling on the ledge forty feet above me-It fell. I covered my head with me hands and sat there, waiting for it to hit me. It never did.

Someone picked me up and moved me! I opened an eye to see who it was. It was him. The catboy, sitting right in front of me. "Are you hurt?" He asked, pushing my hair away from my face. I opened my other eye. "N-no! I'm fine!!" I stood up and looked around. Kenishiro was pulling on the dog's leash as hard as he could and finally got him over here. I grabbed the leash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Ikuto' POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I stood really still as I eyed the dog. I didn't even breath. Dogs are dumb animals. "Thanks for saving me… I have to go now." The girl said. "Let's go, Kenishiro." They walked off toward that kid's house, probably.

I looked at the ground and found an ID. It looked like the ones they use at my school. I picked it up and looked at the picture. "Hey, this looks like that girl-Nya!" Yoru observed. I read the name across the top of the card. Hinamori Amu, huh?

Meg:: Heehee! I love Ikuto!!

Amu:: Fine, take him.. As long as he doesn't come near me…

Meg:: No, no! He's yours! I insist.

Amu:: No, go ahead. Take him.

Ikuto:: Now, now, Amu. Don't be like that.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Meg:: Hey! Thanks for coming back!!!

Amu:: Megan, isn't it about time you introduce yourself?

Meg:: Hai, hai! I know!

Ikuto:: Are you hot?

Meg:: *smiling* Ikuto! Sutup! *trying to sound happy*

Ikuto::: Fine… Geez…

Amu:: Megs got a character!

Meg:: Yep, yep!

Amu:: Ok!

Meg:: Disclaimer!

Yoru:: Meggie-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters in it-Nya!.! (except herself-nya!)

Meg:: Okay!! Please R&R!

**Chapter 3-Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

_Recap:_

_I looked at the ground and found an ID. It looked like the ones they use at my school. I picked it up and looked at the picture. "Hey, this looks like that girl-Nya!" Yoru observed. I read the name across the top of the card. Hinamori Amu, huh?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sigh. I finally got home. Jeez… Dogs are a lot of work… As soon as I walked in, Papa started sneezing like crazy…

I walked up the stairs to my room and got out my pajamas. I better take a shower…

"Amu-chan, tomorrow is Friday. What are we doing for Spring Break?" Ran asked. "I dunno." I sighed falling on my bed. "Whatever, I guess. We could go shopping if you want." All three of their faces lit up. "Really?!" Suu asked. "Really." I said. "Yeah!" The three cheered and clapped hands. "Okay. Stay here. I'm taking a shower."

------------------------After the Shower------------------------------

I walked into my room. The lights were off so I assumed the charas were asleep. The balcony curtains were open. That's weird. I could've sworn I shut those… I walked over and closed the curtains then went back to my bed. I laid on my bed and rolled over with my eyes closed.

-----------------------------------Morning-----------------------------

I felt something warm on the back of my neck. It felt nice... Wait! Warm?! Breath?! I shot up and jumped out of my bed. W-What?! "H-Hey! It's you! What are you doing?! Get out!" I yelled and panicked.

The Catboy got up, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Hm?" I think I heard him say.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?!" Ran, Miki, and Suu came out. "L-look!" I pointed to my bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What? Where am I? Oh yeah… I came to her house yesterday to return this. But why am I still here? She was yelling and freaking out. I got up and covered her mouth with my hand. "Stop yelling. You're parents will suspect something." Oh yeah… I came here to return her ID card and fell asleep waiting for her. She shoved my hand off her face.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?! Get out!" she yelled. "Shhhh!" I put my finger to my lips.

"Don't tell me what to do! Answer my questions! Who are you?! Why are you here?!" She was flailing her arms in anger. Damn. Shutup!

"Amu, dear! What's happening?" I heard a woman's voice from the stairs.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Answer me! Why'd you fo-" I pressed my lips to hers and grabbed her wrists. She was trying to shove me off. But, at least it shut her up. I took a step back, removing my lips from hers and letting go of her wrists. "Shh!" She stood there shocked, but not for long. It just made her yell louder.

"Pervert! Get out!!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay. Stop yelling."

"Amu, honey? What's wrong?" The doorknob was turning, but the door was locked.

She just stopped yelling all of a sudden and was staring at me. I opened the balcony door and walked outside. I got ready to jump off, then said, "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I jumped.

-------------------------Later that Day--------------------------------

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The bell rang for lunch and I walked down to the cafeteria with Nagehiko, Rima, and Tadase. Being Sophomores, we have to share lunch with the Seniors… Sigh. "Hinamori-san, what's the matter? Not enough sleep?" Tadase was looking at me. "N-No. I'm fine. Classes are boring." I yawned. "Oh." Tadase replied.

We went over to the lunch line and got our food, then sat at the lunch table. "So, Spring Break is coming up." Nagehiko started a conversation. "Yeah, this weekend and the following two weeks, right?" I wondered. "Yep. I was thinking we could all go to the slopes."

"That sounds fun… But just the three of us?" Tadase asked.

"I was thinking we could invite Kuukai, Utau, and Ikuto."

"Ikuto? Nagehiko…"

"Tadase, lighten up. It'll be fun. What do 'ya say?"

"Sigh. Fine… Because _you _want me to go…" Tadase replied.

"Are you in, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko looked at me with bright eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere with Ikuto! I don't wanna go!"

"It's settled then! Wonderful!" Rima said.

"Yay!" Yaya came and sat with us. "Me too, me too!"

"Thanks for coming along with us, Amu-chan!" Nagehiko sounded happy.

"Hey, talking about me?" Tsukiyomi came from behind me, his hands on the back of my chair. I stood up, ready to walk away. "No, no. Sit." He pushed me in the seat and sat in the empty one next to me.

I laid my head on the table-facing away from him. "Aw, c'mon, Amu. Don't be like that. We're all friends." I sighed. GO AWAY! "Don't call me Amu so casually!" I lifted my head up. "Jeez… I barely even know you…" I said quieter. He leaned closer to me. "Don't say the time we spent together was meaningless."

"I never said that."

"Oh, so it did mean something to you..?!"

"N-no! I didn't say anything like that!" He leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, one eye open-looking at me- and the other closed. "What?!" I asked annoyed. "Nothing, nothing." And he closed his eyes.

"Yo, Ikuto. You coming to the slopes with us?" Nagehiko asked.

"Dunno? Who's going?"

"Tadase, Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, Amu, and myself."

He sighed. "Probably not."

"Why not?" Yaya cried.

"Amu's going. That's why."

W-what?! He's saying he doesn't wanna go because I am?! Er! The nerve of him! Jeez! AH!! TSUKIYOMI! I WILL ANNHIALATE YOU!!

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! That's rude!" It was Tadase! My prince defending me!

"Hm… Well, see ya around." Tsukiyomi got up and left.

---------------------------------Later----------------------------------

Sigh… Tsukiyomi Ikuto… Er! I HATE HIM! HE'S A JERK!!

"Amu-chan! What's the matter?"

"Ah! I hate that Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Who does he think he is?!" I put my finger up to my lips. H-he kissed me. "Stupid Tsukiyomi…"

"I was right. You do talk about me often." It was Tsukiyomi. "By the way, you can call me Ikuto."

"Ah! Not you again!"

"Oh yeah. Here." He held his hand out with my ID card in it. "That's why I was at your house this morning. I guess I got bored and fell asleep. Sorry."

I took my card. "H-How'd you get this?!" I was blushing.

"You dropped it when you were with the kid yesterday, Amu."

My face turned bright red. "D-Don't call me Amu!"

"Your face turns bright red when I look you in the eyes."

I shifted my eyes to the ground. "N-No it doesn't!" Er! I hate this guy!!

He took my chin and pulled it up until I met his gaze. "Amu." Darn. I was blushing again. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes. "Just kidding." He whispered in my ear. His breath on my skin made it tingle. I pushed him away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should ask you. A little girl like you shouldn't be wandering in allies."

"So what? Sigh… I'm going home now." He grabbed my wrist as I turned away. "Amu." He looked straight into my eyes. "See, you're blushing again."

"W-What?! Ikuto! Jerk!!" I _was_ blushing… Stupid guy.

Meg:: Okay, okay! That's it for this chapter! Bye 'til next time!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Panic At The Slopes!

Meg:: You're back!

Ikuto:: Of coarse they are. They want to see me and laugh at Tadase.

Amu:: Er! Ikuto, shutup!!

Meg:Well, I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters!

Ikuto:: Thank god…

Meg:: Chapter Begin! Please R&R!

**Chapter 4-Panic at the Slopes!**

_Recap:_

_He grabbed my wrist as I turned away. "Amu." He looked straight into my eyes. "See, you're blushing again."_

"_W-What?! Ikuto! Jerk!!" I was blushing… Stupid guy._

I finished packing my things for the trip to the slopes. We were leaving soon… How'd I get dragged into this? "Amu-chan?" Miki said my name. "Yes?"

"Will Yoru be there?"

"Yoru? Oh, you mean Ikuto's chara? I dunno, I don't think so though. Why?"

"No reason, just curious to know who I can pick on."

I smiled. That's my Miki.

"Amu! You're friends are here!" My mom called up the stairs.

I walked down the stairs with my bags. We wouldn't be back until the very end of Spring Break.

"Ami wants to go too!" My little sister yelled as I walked into the living room. All my friends were in there. Wow, I didn't realize it until now, but I have a small living room.

"Amu, Amu! Ami-chan wants to go to the slopes too!"

"Ami can't go." I told her.

"Wahhhh! Why?!"

"Who would watch my room from the monsters, Ami? You gotta keep it safe for me."

"Ami doesn't believe in monsters!" she shrieked.

"Oh, but they're real. Especially in my room. That's why I need you to stay and scare them away." She looked at me. I crouched to her level. "I'll buy you candy, just stay home."

"Okay!"

Sigh. Ami is a handful… "Are you ready Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Nagehiko said. "Let's go." We all walked outside. "Amu-chan, you'll be driving with Ikuto."

"What?! I thought he wasn't coming!"

"He showed up at the last minute."

This officially sucks. "Yo." Fricken Ikuto said casually. Er… I hate him. He took my bags from me and put them in the trunk. Then, he took my wrist and dragged me around to the passenger side, opened the door, and shoved me in. Ikuto got in the other side, started the car, and started driving.

"W-What are you doing that for?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You shoved me in a car. What do 'ya think?"

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No."

"Then shutup." He sounded tired. I looked out the window. "How long will it take to get there?"

"About an hour."

An _hour._ I have to be alone with him for an _hour?_ This certainly sucked. "Why'd you come? And if the reason you weren't going to come is me, why am I riding with you?"

"Well, I came."

"Obviously. I know that." I looked around. "Where's Yoru?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

---------------------At the Slopes-------------------------------------

I unlocked my door and set my bags on the bed. I heard the door open again. I turned around to see it was no one other than Ikuto. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. This is my room."

"W-What?!" I took out my phone to call Nagehiko and complain but there was a missed message. It read:

_Sorry, Amu-chan. He said he wanted to go the last minute and you originally had your own room, but… well he needed a room. You were the only one without a roommate. Sorry._

Well that's just great. "You did this on purpose!" He smirked. Oh my god! He _did _do this on purpose! Er! Stupid Ikuto!!

"It's only four so let's go snow boarding." Ikuto suggested.

"N-No. I'm okay."

"At least come watch."

"Sigh. Miki, please."

"Right!" She sounded excited. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" I was in my snowsuit. "You three stay here."

"You can stay as well, Yoru."

"Okay-nya!"

"Why'd you get two snowboards?" I asked Ikuto.

"One for me. One for you."

"W-What?! I'm not snowboarding!"

"Why? Or is it because you don't know how?"

"I can!"

"Show me."

We were at the top of a very high snow mountain. Is he crazy?! I'm not going down this! W-wait?! How'd I get this on my feet?! I was now sitting on a bench.

"You really space out a lot, Amu. Stand up." What the-?! Stupid Ikuto!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu stood up, wobbly. I grabbed her arm. "Don't fall." I taunted. "Shutup!" "I thought you knew how to do this."

"I do! It's just been a long time!"

Huh? "Hey, Amu! Look out!" Someone had run into her. I reached for her and grasped her arm.

We rolled down the snowy mountain-all the way to the bottom. "Ow." I sat up and rubbed my head. "Amu?!" I looked around. Found her. I got up after taking my board off my feet and ran to her. "Amu!" She was unconscious. "Hey! Wake up!"

Kuukai came down. "Ikuto, what happened?!"

"We fell down the mountain, isn't it obvious?" I need to get her back to the room… I picked her up and started walking up the mountain.

Can I not get any peace and quiet? Why are they all in me and Amu's room? I guess they're worried about her too…

"Wake up, Amu-chi!" Yaya was crying. Overdramatic… "I'll take care of her. It's late, guys. Go get some sleep." I said.

"Right. Time to go everyone!" Nagehiko took control.

Finally… some peace and quiet. I laid down next to Amu on her bed and closed my eyes. We'd already slept together. This won't matter.

I woke up to being hit on the head. "Ow, Amu! That hurts!"

"Why are you in my bed, stupid cat! Get off!" She kicked me to the floor. "Ow!" I complained again. "You made me hit my hand on the nightstand!"

"Serves you right!" She pouted. I licked my hand. There was a scratch.

I got back on the bed and shoved my hand in her face. "Kiss it! You hurt me."

"N-No! Pervert! I didn't do anything!"

"Then lick it like a cat!"

"Ew! No!"

"Amu, it's your fault! Do it!"

"No!"

"You know, I'm strong enough to kill you. Easily. So do it."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

I pinned her wrists to the wall and whispered, "How about now? Are you scared yet?" She looked frightened. I probably am scary to her. I'm bigger and stronger. She just met me yesterday. I let go of her. Damn… I really shouldn't get too involved with her. I'm always too possessive. "Sorry."

"I-Ikuto..?"

Meg:: Hehe! Ikuto has some issues!

Ikuto:: Shutup!

Amu:: Jeez… you two… Anyway, Megan. You're pretty crazy yourself.

Meg:: Ba-Bye! What was that, Amu? *smiling*

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Easter's Angel

**Chapter 5-Easter's Angel**

_Recap:_

_I pinned her wrists to the wall and whispered, "How about now? Are you scared yet?" She looked frightened. I probably am scary to her. I'm bigger and stronger. She just met me yesterday. I'm always over-possessive… I let go of her. " Sorry."_

"_I-Ikuto..?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I rubbed my wrist. It hurt pretty bad. Ikuto is really strong.. and he does scare me.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a _mystery_.

He came out of the bathroom with wet hair. I'm guessing he took a shower. He sat on the bed, close to me. "What are you thinking?" His deep, sapphire eyes looked at me. Crap. My face turned red.

"Huh? N-Nothing."

"I can't tell what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, I can tell what people are thinking by the facial expressions on their faces… I don't know with you.." He was close to my face, really close. I was blushing like crazy. Darn, stupid Ikuto.

The door flew open and a girl jumped on Ikuto's back. "No girls, onee-san!!" She yelled, hitting his said.

"Ow, ow! Get off!" The girl jumped off and sat next to Ikuto on the bed. "No girls! No girls for Onee-san!!!" She cried. "Wahhhhhhhhh!!!"

Ikuto was rubbing his head and looked up at the girl. "Chizuri?! What're you doing here?! When did you get back?!"

"Yesterday!"

Chizuri, was it? She was beautiful and had ruby red eyes. Her hair was long and fell down to her lower back. It was a beautiful, white with a rose on the left side. She was wearing a red tanktop with nice, blue jean caprice and red flip-flops.

"Chizuri, it's cold out! Put some warm clothes on!"

"We're inside! What does it matter to you anyway?!"

"I'm your damn brother! Why do you think it matters?!"

"Stop yelling, Ikuto." I said. "You're too loud." Chizuri sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "Hi! I'm Chizuri Tsukiyomi!! Nice to meet you! We'll be best friends!" Well… she's kind of… scary. I smiled.

"Um, I'm Hinamori Amu…"

"I know, I know!" She had a huge grin on her face. She's kind of a spaz…

"Hey, hey! So you already know about the whole Chara thing right?!"

"Yeah… I have three.. Miki, Ran, Suu! Come out!" Ran, Miki, and Suu came out.  
"I'm Ran!'

"My name is Miki!"

"Suu-desu!"

"So, Ran, Miki, and Suu?! That's great!!" She seemed pleased to meet them.. "Chisori! Chinori!" A couple seconds later there were two charas in front of her. "Chinori is this one." She pointed to the one with red hair and white eyes. The chara was wearing a white, fluffy dress.

"And this one is Chisori." She pointed to the other one, wearing a white tank top and a red mini-skirt with black eyes and black hair.

"Hey, hey!" Chisori exclaimed.

"Yo." Chinori mumbled.

"What's wrong, Chinori?" Suu asked.

"Nothing! Ah! I'm happy, see?! I'm laughing with joy! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"

"O-Okay!!" Suu cried.

"Sorry.. Chinori has kind of a split personality… a couple actually." Chizuri explained.

"Heh heh…" I was kind of scared of her and her charas…

"Chizuri." Ikuto said. He was standing behind her and pulled her head up to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"I-Ikuto… You're mean onee-san! Wahhhh!!!" She turned around and started pounding on his chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chizuri was pounding on my chest. It didn't exactly hurt but it was kinda annoying. "Amu, excuse us for a moment." I smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

I grabbed Chizuri's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and into the living room. (Yes, It's an expensive hotel.) "Tell me, Chizuri."

"I'm here…" She started, looking down depressed. "Because I wanted to see you, silly! You're my favorite brother!" She got all happy again.

"I'm your only brother."

"Where's Amu-Nya?" I heard Yoru.

"Bedroom." Chizuri answered for me.

"Answer me."

"I told you why. I missed my brother while I was gone, so I came to see you." She stood up and walked to the bedroom. I followed her.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-chan."

"No, no! We're friends! Call me Chizuri-chan!!"

"Okay, Chizuri-chan."

"Hey! Give me your number. You have a cellphone, right?"

"Yeah. Here." They exchanged phone numbers. Wait. Does Amu give out her number just like that? I want her number. Oh well. She won't give it to me. I'll take her phone while she's sleeping. I smirked.

"What?" Amu asked me. "Huh? Nothing. Nothing." I replied. I cleared my throat. "Weren't you leaving now, Chizuri?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Amu-chan. Gotta go."

"Bye, Chizuri-chan." Amu waved.

"Let's go boarding again, Amu." I suggested.

"No. I don't wanna."

"But, you're going to."

"No I won't."

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand. "Miki."

"L-Let go!"

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

"Miki! Trader!!"

"Thanks, Miki. You stay here with Yoru and the others." I smirked.

"Miki!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Chizuri's POV~XxXxXxXXxXxXxXx

"Yes. I know, Father."

"Get it done."

"I understand. I'll have it ready by Tuesday."

"Alright. I'm counting on you. Don't let me down, Chizuri.

"Right." I said but he had already hung up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and walked out of the hotel. I gotta find a place to stay for tonight… Sigh.

"Chizuri." It was Chinori.

"What?"

"Where are we staying?"

"I dunno. We could go back to the Easter building."

"No!" I heard Chisori cry. "It's scary there!"

"Fine. We'll see what I can do. You two go to sleep." I smiled at them. "No worries!" I tried to sound cheerful. "It'll all work out!" I walked down an alley. I don't feel comfortable in the Easter building either. Mom's mad so I shouldn't go home. I could never tell Ikuto or Utau about this. They were always looking out for me before. I need to do something on my own.

Meg:: Okay! That's it for this chapter! Anyway… Do you people even read my words? You know, the ones that are labeled **Meg::**? I need to know! When you review, which you will, let me know if you read them or not. Go review!

Meg:: Hey! Welcome back, Shugo Chara! fans! What's up, homiefishes?! (DO NOT STEAL MY WORD! ASK ME FIRST!!)

Kuukai:: Calm down, Meggie-chan.

Meg:: Kuukai!! *looking at him with hearts as eyes* I LOVE KUUKAI-KUN!! Thus, I'm Chizuri! I'm cool for once!! At my school, I'm considered a nerd because I like to read and watch anime… I'm the only one who watches anime there… It's so unfair… I'm alone.

Kuukai:: It's okay. You have the internet! You can meet new people! Ones that watch me be cool!!

Meg:: Yes! You're right!! On with the story!

Kuukai:: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!, and she never will…

Meg:: Thanks a lot! You're crushing my dreams! That's pretty much saying I'll never be a good enough writer to write an awesome story!!

Kuukai:: … *sigh* Please R&R…


	6. Chapter 6:Fun At The Slopes, Trouble

Meg:: Hey! Please R&R like always! I really appreciate it. (My beginning introduction isn't long because I'm doing it last minute today...)

**Chapter 6-Fun At The Slopes, Trouble In the Mountains!!**

_Recap:_

"_Where are we staying?"_

"_I dunno. We could go back to the Easter building."_

"_No!" I heard Chisori cry. "It's scary there!"_

"_Fine. We'll see what I can do. You two go to sleep." I smiled at them. "No worries!" I tried to sound cheerful. "It'll all work out!" I walked down an alley. I don't feel comfortable in the Easter building either. Mom's mad so I shouldn't go home. I could never tell Ikuto or Utau about this. They were always looking out for me before. I need to do something on my own._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let's get going, Amu." Ikuto complained.

Stupid Ikuto… He's making me go snowboarding again…. I hate snowboarding, yet I let him talk me into it.

"Aw, c'mon. Stop frowning. Don't act like you're not excited about me teaching you." He teased.

"It's 'cause I'm not excited. I already know how to snowboard. It's just been a while."

"I know you want me." He dragged me out the lobby door to the snowboard rental building.

"Welcome! What can I help you with today?!" The clerk woman asked.

"We need two snowboards."

"Ok! Out with your girlfriend?" She asked with a smile, but frowned when she turned to the cash register.

"N-" I was about to say, but was interrupted.

"Yes. She's my future wife!" He smirked.

"No I'm not! In your dreams!!!" I yelled rather loud.

"Amu, I'm just playing. Relax a little." Ikuto had the stupid smirk on his face.

The lady smiled and handed us two boards. "You have a good day, now."

"Thank you." Ikuto put his arm around me, with the snowboards in is other hand. "Have some fun, my girly."

"I'm not _your_ anything." I shoved his arm off.

I stared down the mountain with my snowboard already strapped to my feet. I turned towards Ikuto. "You know, I think we should do this tomorrow.." I tried conning him out of this.

"No, Amu." He grabbed my chin and pulled up until my eyes met his. "We're doing this now." My face turned red. I hit his hand away.

"Amu, don't b so cold-hearted. I was trying to encourage you to do this so you're not scared anymore."

"_Scared? _You think I'm _scared?_" I asked, laughing at his stupidity.

"Well, you act like you are. It's alright. You can trust me. I won't let you get hurt."

"You think I trust you?" I questioned, still laughing a little.

"I _know_ you trust me. You said yourself you weren't afraid of me."

"Yeah. _Afraid._ Trusting you is different than being afraid of you. Stupid…"

"Fine. I'll humor you. Do you trust me, Amu?" He held his hand out to me. I looked at it. "Come here, Amu. I have to tell you something really important. You can't tell anyone. Okay?" He leaned closer and closer to my ear.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the mountain with him. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled with my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes or you'll crash!" He still had my wrist. "Don't worry, Amu. I won't let go of you."

I opened my eyes. Wow! I was actually doing it again! I was snowboarding! It felt so good! I found myself smiling. I was actually having fun. More fun than I've had in a long time.

---------------------------An Hour Later------------------------------

We were sitting in the cafeteria in the hotel getting ready to eat lunch. "What do you want to eat, Amu?"

"I'm not hungry. Hey, I'm gonna go up to the room and use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, no! You eat!" I said and walked off towards the elevator. You may think I'm lazy, but we were on the 23rd floor, which was the top, and I was not about to take the stairs.

I sighed and pushed the 'up' button. The doors opened and a guy with black hair and red highlights with emo bangs walked out. He looked about Kuukai's age. He was pretty cute.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button labeld 23. The doors closed.

When the doors opened, I turned left and walked to the last room in that hallway. Opening the door, I put the key back in my pocket. I walked onto the balcony, being greeted by my Charas plus Yoru.

"Where's Ikuto-Nya?" Yoru wondered.

"He's getting lunch." I answered. "Are you hungry? I can make you something here if you want."

"Yeah-Nya!"

"Me too!" Ran shouted.

"If you don't mind, I would like something too." Miki stated.

"Alright! Let's do it, Amu!" Suu sounded delighted.

--------------------------------5 minutes later----------------------------

"Here you go, desu." Suu said handing out plates with sandwiches. For Yoru, tuna. Ran and Miki had a ham sandwich, and Suu and I had a Peanut Butter Banana sandwich.

After we were done eating, we went on the balcony for fresh air.

"Amu, Amu!" Ran screamed.

"What?!" I looked up at her.

She pointed towards the sky. "Look! There's an X Egg!"

"Where-Nya?!"

Oh crap. "Let's go, Ran!" She nodded. We have to cleanse the egg! "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

"Let's go, Yoru, Suu!" Miki shouted and followed close behind me. We had to follow it so I jumped into the air, off the balcony.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeez, Amu. You take forever. I was walking towards the room to find Amu. She left like twenty minutes ago. I opened the door and looked around.

"Amu." I called her name. No answer, so I walked into the kitchen and then the bedrooms. She's not here… That's weird. She did come up here, right?

I walked out the door and took the elevator to the lobby.

"Hey, Kuukai."

"Ikuto. Hey. What's up?"

"Have you seen Amu?" I asked.

"Nope. I thought she was with you."

"She was, but she went up to the room after saying she had to use the restroom like a half hour ago."

"What? You lost Amu?!" I heard Tadase yell.

"Shutup! You're too loud. Besides, I didn't lose her. She ran off."

"This certainly isn't good." Nagehiko sounded worried. "We should split up and search for her."

"Yaya wants Amu-chi! Where's Amu-chi?!"

"No worries, Yaya. We'll find her." Tadase consulted.

'Kiddy King', Kuukai, and I had gotten our snow gear on and searched outside while Rima, Nagehiko, and Yaya searched inside.

"I'll go look over near the rentals and restrooms!" Kuukai yelled.

"I think I should go with Kuukai." Tadase said. Well, that's good to know, 'Kiddy King'. Good luck, Kuukai. I pray you aren't then next victim of Tadagay.

I was walking around the spot where we were sitting before lunch. Damn you, Amu… Where could you run off to?

"Ikuto-Nya!"

"Huh? Yoru.?!."

"Ikuto, come quick-Nya!"

"What? I'm busy! Have you seen Amu?"

"That's why I'm here-Nya! She went off to cleanse an X Egg, but three more popped up and turned into X Charas!! Nya!!"

"What?! How the hell-? Where is she?"

"Transform, Ikuto-Nya!"

My cat ears and tail showed up and Yoru gave me directions. _"Down at the bottom of the mountain! She's near a cabin somewhere.-Nya! Hurry-Nya! I dunno if she can handle four of them-Nya!!"_

Okay… So I'm at the bottom, but I still don't see her. _"To your right! She should be straight ahead!"_ I turned right and saw a figure! A pink figure! It's Amu! I jumped over to her.

"Damnit, Amu! Why didn't you come get me before running off?!"

"Now's not the time!" She looked at me.

"Useless, useless!" They chanted together.

"Amu, back off!" I yelled.

"No, Ikuto! Don't destroy them!! I'll cleanse them!" She cried.

"Amu." I stared at her.

She looked at me. "Heart Rod!" She threw the rod around the Charas that were now temporarily paralyzed. "Negative Heart! Lock On!" She yelled. Wait a second. Weren't we in the mountains?! Surrounded by snow?! No! Stop yelling! "Am-" "Open Heart!!" Crap… She did it…

Amu fainted after undoing the transformation and I caught her. I heard a rumbling noise that came from above the cabin. Snow was falling towards us and a lot from the looks of it.

I grabbed the charas and covered Amu with my body, knowing I wouldn't be able to jump out of the way in time. The last thing I saw before being crushed was Amu's panicked eyes wide open.

Meg:: That's it for this chapter! Okay, okay! You know the drill!

I_**I need ideas and If I do not get any before I wanna write, I may just make them all die in the next chapter. Except Tadagay and Amu. They'll get married and have kids! **_

_**ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7:Save Us! Stuck in an ice hole

Ikuto:: Amu's totally hot when she's asleep.

Amu:: I-Ikuto! Er! Shutup, you stupid pervert!!!

Ikuto:: So, Megs, what's happening today?

Meg:: Well, seeing as it is 9:56 PM, and Saturday, May 30, 2009, I'll probably be typing chapter 7 for the rest of tonight. Then maybe I'll watch _Bleach _(I do not own) and _Deathnote._ (I do not own this either) After that, I'll probably go to sleep and dream about you and Amu-together- and Kuukai. Kuukai is so-

Ikuto:: I did not ask what you were doing for the rest of today! I meant "What is happening in the chapter?"!

Meg:: Oh, that? That's a secret. Anyway! Chapter Start!!

**Chapter 7-Save us! Stuck in an ice hole…**

_Recap:_

_I grabbed the charas and covered Amu with my body, knowing I wouldn't be able to jump out of the way in time. The last thing I saw before being crushed was Amu's panicked eyes wide open._

I opened my eyes and tried to move, but then I remembered we were hit by an avalanche. There was something warm, yet cold in my arms. Amu.

Snow was all around us, but there was a little space to move since we were behind a huge rock. It blocked some of the snow from hitting us and created a little space. Just high enough for me to stand comfortably, and wide enough for both of us to have our own space. I sat up against the rock with Amu still in my arms.

I glanced at Amu. She was so cute when she was sleeping… and it's cold… She looks freezing… No! I can't! It's wrong! I don't even like this girl!

I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head. I felt her head move then heard a soft cry. Is she dreaming?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_I could see the snow perfectly, coming down on us. Ikuto was on top of me. _"Ikuto!!" I woke with a scream. Huh? Where am I?

I looked up and saw Ikuto staring down at me. "I-Ikuto?"

"Hey, Amu. Do you dream about me often?"

"W-What?! Ikuto!! You perverted cat!!!" I sat up and scooted away from him, just now realizing we were in a… snow hole? "W-Where are we?" I wondered, looking around.

"Don't you remember, little Amu? You caused this."

"W-what?! I did not!!"

"Yes you did. If you wouldn't yell so loud, it would've never happened."

I was trying to remember… Oh yeah… _"Open Heart!!"_ Crap… It is my fault…

"Do you remember now?"

"Well…" I blushed and turned away. Er! Stupid Ikuto! Why do I blush every time I look him in the eyes? He chuckled.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I could see his smirk, though I wasn't actually looking at him.

I remembered something important. We were trapped in a snow fort, no way to escape. "Ikuto. How are we supposed to get outta here?"

"Don't know."

"What do 'ya mean you don't know?!" I glared at him.

"You got us into this. Why must I come up with a plan?"

"I-"

"Shh!"

Ikuto looked all serious so I shutup, but he still grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my mouth. "What?" I whispered. I didn't hear anything. Then I heard a chuckle come from him.

"Nothing. Fooled you."

"IKUTO!! You stupid cat!!! Pervert!!!!"

"A perverted cat, eh? Do you know what a real pervert is?"

"W-What?"

"Hm..?"

"Why do you do that?!"

"Do what? Hold you?"

"What do you think?!"

"You ask 'Why?'. That's why."

"What's why?"

I saw him smirk when I asked that. Er! Stupid pervert!! I leaned my head against the cool rock to calm myself down, then leaned forward as soon as I put it there. It was freezing. I'm cold! I can't believe I didn't notice it before. But, I'm seriously cold. Really cold. I looked at what I was wearing. My normal clothes. I didn't have my snow gear with me because I had taken it off in the room. I looked at Ikuto. He looked fine.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yes, Amu?" He glanced at me.

"Seriously. How are we going to get out of here?"

"Here. Stand up." He said, standing up.

I started to stand up, but fell. Crap. This isn't good. I can't feel my left leg at all. It's completely numb.

"What's wrong? Can't you stand without falling? I didn't think you were that clumsy."

"My leg-It's completely numb." He grabbed my hand and pulled my up as he smirked.

"Then I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"No! Pervert!" I let go of his hand then I wobbled. This isn't working.

"Here." He held out his arm. "At least hold on to my arm so you don't fall. I won't do anything perverted."

I immediately grabbed his arm, though I don't know why. There's his stupid smirk again…

We looked around. There wasn't much room to move, but enough breathing space. I was still examining the space we had when I felt him take his arm back. I swayed, but his other arm caught me just as quick as his the other left. Then I felt something warm around my shoulder.

"Ikuto. Keep your jacket. It's cold."

"No it's not. Besides, you need it more. Sit down for now." He helped me sit on the ground then stood back up and walked to the other end of the burrow.

"I think I can dig through this, but it will take a while."

"I can help. I want to. You said it was my fault." I looked at him as I stood up and balanced myself with the freezing ice wall.

"Hey, Amu…"

"Yes?" I said walking towards him.

"Nothing…" He replied.

I knelt down next to him. Well, that's good. My legs aren't so numb from the cold anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu knelt down beside me and started digging away some of the softer snow.

"Ikuto!! Where are the charas?!?!" I heard her squeal.

"Charas…?"

"Yes, the charas!!!!"

"I grabbed them right before…"

"Miki!!! Ran!!! Suu!!!!"

"Amu, calm down, They're probably safe. After I grabbed them, they got out of my grip and away in time… probably…"

"Ikuto!!! How can you say 'probably'??? Do you have no conscience at all?!?!

"What do you mean? Of course I do. It's not like it was my fault in the first place."

"Yeah, but-" I cut her off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Shhh."

It was muffled but I think she said, "Ikuto! Not again, you stupid perverted cat! Let me go!!"

"Amu, quiet. I think I hear voices in the background, coming closer." She was quiet, and she waited for me to say something. As the voices came closer, I started to hear them clearly.

"Hinamori-san!! Where are you?" I think that was Tadase.

"Ikuto! Are you here?" I'm pretty sure that was Nagehiko. I let Amu go and stood up.

"Yeah! We're here! By the rock! Well, under it…!"

"Tadase-kun!! Is there a way to get us out?!" Amu shouted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Tadase's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tadase-kun!! Is there a way to get us out?!" Hinamori-san shouted.

"We'll find a way! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She replied. I could hear coughing,

"Ikuto? Are you okay? You don't sound too good." I heard Amu say.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ikuto? Are you okay? You don't sound too good." I said.

"I'm- fine." Ikuto coughed.

**(The – means he's coughing wherever it's placed.)**

"Are you sure?" I felt his head. Damn… It's really hot. "Ikuto…" I put his coat around him.

"We- have to- fi-nd a way- to get outta- here…" He told me.

"I know, but… Ikuto, your head is really warm. You have a fever."

"I'm- fine really."

"No you're not fine! Stop it!! If you push yourself too hard, you'll get even sicker!! Here, sit down." I helped him sit against the wall.

"Tadase-kun, Ikuto has a fever. I'll do what I can to help, but I don't know where my charas are."

"They're fine. Ran, Miki, and Suu along with Yoru came to tell us what happened. They were a bit tired so I let them sleep. They insisted on coming, but I forced them to stay. Don't worry about them, Hinamori-san."

For some reason, I felt sad. Ikuto was sick, and they're here, trying to help us out. All I can do is sit here and wait to be rescued… I hate it… I don't like feeling this way…

"Amu, I'm- fine. Why don't you rest a bit." Ikuto sat up, but I pushed him back down.

"No. Sleep. You can't push yourself too much." I tried to smile. "I'm gonna find a way to get us out of here." I started to stand up, but Ikuto's hand grabbed mine.

"Stay here."

"I-Ikuto." My face turned bright red. He pulled me down on him.

"You have to make me better, Amu. I'm sick so you have to treat me well."

"I-Ikuto…! Y-You pervert!!! Don't touch me!!"

"Hinamori-san! Is everything alright?" I heard Tadase.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I glared at Ikuto.

He smirked. "Calm down, I'm just playing." He sat up again.

"Ikuto, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I-… Nevermind…" I replied. He smirked again. Stupid Ikuto… He's so annoying…

"Amu-chan! What happened?" This time I heard Rima's voice.

"Yo, Joker. Is everything okay?" Kuukai asked.

"I'm fine. Ikuto has a fever."

"Hey, hey!! I'm Chizuri Tsukiyomi! Yes, I'm related to Ikuto!! Nice to meet you all!! Where might I find Amu?"

"Huh? Chi… zuri?" I heard Tadase.

"Chizuri!" I screamed.

"Hm? Amu-chan? Coming from the ice place? Why are you there? You guys aren't playing a game without me, right? No fair!"

"Chizuri, we're stuck. Can't you get us out?" Ikuto asked.

"Onii-chan?"

"They were hit by an avalanche and got stuck." Tadase said.

"What? Really?! Amu-chan!! Are you alright in there?! Hold on!! Don't panic!! _'_I'll totally get you outta there!!" Chizuri called. "Chinori! Character Transform!!"

"Right!" Chinori answered.

"My Own Heart: Unlock! Character Transformation: Bloodlust Chi!"

"Chizuri-chan!! Why didn't you transform with me?!" It was Chisori's voice.

"Tsukiyomi-san… You can character transform too?" It was Tadase.

"Bloodspore!" We heard a rumble from above us and suddenly the ice roof fell in along with a red substance. The ice hit me hard and I fell to the ground. I saw Tadase, Nagehiko, Kuukai, Yaya, Rima, and Chizuri jumping down to me and Ikuto sitting up. My eyes started to close.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled and most likely fainted because he fell back down. Then, everything went black.

Meg:: Well, I'll leave it at that for now. Sorry for updating so late. I was gonna do it sooner, but my brother pushed me and my computer fell outta my hands. I thought it was broken, but it wasn't. Anyway, this is a new computer I'm talking about so I had to mess around with Microsoft office before I could use it. Anyway…

_**Please Review!!!!!!!!!**_

_Feel happy, I didn't really wanna continue this fiction because I'm working on a __Gakuen Alice__ fiction and another __Shugo Chara __fiction. But, I'll continue… probably…_


	8. Chapter 8:New Arrival! Enemy? Or

Meg:: Well, Sorry for using Tadase's POV last time… And I forgot to do the disclaimer for chapter 7… I think… So I will say it twice.

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

Wow… I just held in shift to type that out… I shoulda just clicked the CAPS button… Yes, I held SHIFT in for all CAPS in THIS AuThoR's nOtE!

LET'S Start!

**Chapter 8:New Arrival! Enemy…? Or Maybe a Friend?**

_Recap:_

"_Amu!" Ikuto yelled and most likely fainted because he fell back down. Then, everything went black._

I woke up to a dark room-Probably my hotel room. I could hear heavy breathing and voices in the background. I sat up to look around and saw a dark figure on the bed across the room.

The voices came closer and closer until the door cracked opening, shining the light in my face. I closed my eyes as the light turned on.

"How are you feeling, Hinamori-san?" Tadase worried.

"Fine, I guess."

"Amu-chan!! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt you! I apologize!! I promise I'll make it up to you!! I'll buy you a whole bunch of things!! We'll go shopping!!" Chizuri-chan was freaking out.

"It's okay. You didn't really hurt me too bad. I'm okay, see."

"You're not okay!! You were unconscious for like a day in a half!!" She sat on the bed and hugged me.

"Well, I feel a lot more rested than I ever have, so I'd say you helped me out a bit there. Thanks, Chizuri-chan."  
"Ahhhhh~Ahh. Hinamori, you skipped out on the special Joker training I was gonna give you on the slopes." Kuukai shrugged. "Oh well, we'll train four times harder when we get back."

"Amu-chi! Are you okay!! They wouldn't let me have any sweets when you weren't around!!" Yaya jumped on me.

"Yaya-chan, be careful, Hinamori just woke up." Nagehiko scolded Yaya.

Rime came out from behind Nagehiko and grabbed my sleeve, not willing to let go. "Amu, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this? It was her fault." A different voice sounded, familiar, but annoying. Ikuto walked over by the end of my bed.

"Tsukiyomi, Ikuto!" Tadase glared at him.

"She just had to yell in the snow-filled mountains. Dummy." He looked at me when he said 'dummy'. I blushed.

"Stop complaining. You're the one who came down there. You should've just stayed here." I turned my head.

"Be grateful! I saved your life! If it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now!"

"I would've been fine on my own!"

"You are an idiot! One, you collapsed. Two, you aren't smart enough to jump behind a rock!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Chizuri's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were arguing like crazy. Non-stop… "Uh… Guys…." They continued fighting. "Hey… Guys…" They were still at it… We all sweat dropped.

"Maybe we should leave…" They all nodded in unison. We left without them even noticing.

"So, your name is Chizuri Tsukiyomi and you are related to Ikuto?" The girlish boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah! So you guys are Yaya, Nagehiko, Rima, Kuukai… and..." I pointed to each one as I said their names. "Tadagay…?"

"Tadase…" He corrected me and sweat dropped.

"Right. Tadase!"

"So, where do you go to school, Chi-Chi?" Yaya asked

"Oh, after the break, I'll be attending the school you all go to!"

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm!" I confirmed.

"Yay!!" I laughed. Yaya is so childish. Tadase is… well… kinda gay looking. Mm-hmm. He'll end up with a guy. Rima… Her and Nagehiko would look cute together. Kuukai… Mmmm… He's interesting. Cute? Definitely. Mine? Soon enough. I smirked.

"What do you like to do for fun, Chizuri-san?" Nagehiko wondered.

"Mmm… Read, write, draw. Work…"

"You have a job? What is it?" Tadagay questioned.

"Well, not exactly…" Hunt for the Embryo. If you were smart, you'd figure out I am working for Easter. These people are a bunch of idiots.

"Oh."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu had fallen back asleep and I was sitting in the living room, staring at the turned-off t.v. Boring… It's so boring when I can't tease Amu. I need to get a girlfriend… someone to go out with.

"Hey, hey, Onii-chan!" Chizuri walked in.

"-San. Onii-_san_." I corrected her. "I'm bored and hungry."

She grabbed my hand. "Let's go get dinner. It's in the lobby!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I heard a knock on the door. Stupid ass, Ikuto. Answer the damn door. The knock came again. Okay, okay. I'll do it.

I got up to get the door, walking passed the mirror. At least my hair was fine. Chizuri insisted on braiding it before I fell back asleep earlier and made it look nice. It's just the same as earlier.

I opened the door. There was a guy in a white, long-sleeve shirt with a black emo vest over it and tight skinny jeans. He was wearing converse.

"Room Service."

"I didn't order anything." I stated and he smirked.

"Can I come in?" He walked in. Way to invite yourself in, I guess. I stepped aside.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you earlier and wondered if you might be willing to go on a date with me."

"I don't even know you."

"That's okay. It can be a friend date. We can get to know each other."

"Why?"

"You interest me. I like you hair and eyes. They're unique."

I blushed. He noticed this and said, "I take that as a yes. I have tickets for a concert tonight. It's a huge concert where a whole bunch of bands will play. I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm. See ya." He winked and left. W-wait! What?! I looked at the clock. 6:30. Okay, I have an hour to get ready! Why am I getting all excited? I don't even know this guy…

I'm gonna take a shower first. Then I'll decide on an outfit and hairstyle. I can do that in an hour.

"Yo, Amu. I'm going snowboarding. Let's go."

"N-No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." I lied.

"What do you mean? You've been sleeping all day!"

"So! What's wrong with that?!"

"If you keep lounging around all day, my dear Amu, you'll get fat. You're going tomorrow either way, so no excuses." He left.

---------------------------------------------Later. 7:25 pm------------------------

Okay! I'm ready. I took out my phone and texted Rima. I should at least tell her where I'm going. "How do I look?" I asked the charas.

"Awesome!"

"Miki is really good-desu!"

"I think you look wonderful!" Mika added. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

I was wearing a white and black zip-up hoodie and matching skirt with leggings and knee high boots. My hair was up in a heart-shaped, white and black clip. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Amu, you look really nice." He complimented. I just realized something. I don't know his name.

"Amu, can we come, too?" It was Ran. I nodded.

"Oh, you have three charas?"

"Hm? You can see them?"

"Yeah. I have one. Anthelem, come here. This is my chara, Anthelem. Call him Anthe."

"This is Ran, Miki, and Suu."

"Nice to meet, Anthe!" the three said in unison.

"Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~Rima's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My phone vibrated. I opened it. The message was from Amu. It said:

_Rima! A cute emo guy came to my door and we're going to a concert. I'm telling you just in case you are wondering where I am. I dunno when I'll be back. TML!_

"Hm…" I said.

"What?" Nagehiko asked.

"Our little Amu is growing up. She's on a date."

"Really? With who?" Tadase asked concerned.

"Don't know. She described him as 'cute' and 'emo'." Tadase nodded. He looked disappointed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Mysterious Emo's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"The concert starts at nine, so I thought we could go get something to eat. You hungry?"

"Sure." Amu said. I opened the door to the Café we were going to eat at.

"Anything specific you like? Or would you like me to order for you?"

"Order for me, please."

"Okay." I smiled

We sat at a table and waited for our food and drinks. "So... What's your last name?"

"Hinamori. How'd you know my first name?" She asked.

"I heard your friend call your name."

"What's your name?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I completely forgot. My name is Lyon Vallerian."

"Ahhh… What a nice name!" She seemed amazed. I smirked. The waiter brought us our food so we ate and talked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~Ikuto's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yo, Rima. Convince Amu to come down here."

"Can't. She's out." She replied without looking up from her food.

"What? Where?"

"Date." Huh? Amu? On a date?

"With _who_?"

"Don't know. Someone cute and emo apparently."

Amu's on a date? I still couldn't believe it. She's my Amu. Wait… what? My? Amu is not mine. Or is she? I smirked. But, she's on a date? "Where?"

"A concert." The concert up north of here? That one? Probably. How dare she go without me?

I stood up. "I'm going."

"Where?" Kuukai asked.

"To the room." I'm definitely gonna give Amu an earful when she gets back. Then tease her a bit about the date…! She'll never go anywhere without me again. I smirked again as I walked to the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX~Amu's POV~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's almost time. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we walked to his car. I sat in the passenger seat and he closed my door. Lyon started the car and we drove off.

"Hey, isn't the concert the other way?" I asked. He smirked. "Hey?!"

"Yes, Amu?"

"Where are we going?" He smirked again.

"You are easy to trick, Amu dear."

"What…?" I whispered. He laughed.

I grabbed his arm but he shoved it off. I grabbed it again and held on. "Stop the car!" I yelled.

"Stop it, moron! Do you want to get in a car accident?" He pushed me off again and pulled out a knife. "Now… Shut up and sit still, girl."

Crap… What have I got myself into…? A tear rolled down my cheek. I'm scared. What's gonna happen? I'm really… scared…

Meg:: End of Chapter 8!! See you next time.

_**I will be starting a new FanFiction soon while still doing this one, so if updates are late, forgive me. I haven't decided the title yet, but it's a Gakuen Alice fiction. Please add me to your author's alert or stay tuned.**_

_**Please Review!!**_


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

A/N: Heart here! Okay, so I know that some of you are waiting for me to update, so I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! The first chapter of the edited version will be released on Friday, September 16th! (Title is subject to change.) Keep your eyes peeled!

Also, like me on Facebook under the name XHeartDownMelodyX! I'll be waiting!

Check out Crimson Almond, my newest project! It's a GA fan fiction!


End file.
